The power of a Psychic
by Debapriya
Summary: Its a supernatural story, hope you love it. I do not own pokemon
1. Chapter 1

Brianna's thoughts..

Brianna was upset about how she had been underestimated that she was nothing but a nuisance to May and Drew's relationship..

But is there really a relationship or it's just a fan rumour? If there's really a relationship between them, is it about to bloom or be nothing..? sure Drew is cute with May as the rumours but is that really going through with it or like some unpredictable relationships, which bloom at first then suddenly break up.. no need to think about these complicated things for Brianna.. the problem is quite simple that Brianna loved someone but never got it..is it her fault or it's natural that every love is not love and not turned into a success?..how long Brianna would cry and bring out the tears to explain that her heart had been broken after realizing that Drew was not for her...May is good but Drew deserves someone nicer and better than May..did Drew have feelings for May or it's just a caring friendship or a natural liking?

"So complicated!" the read headed girl whispered as she pulled the covers on her body and prepared to sleep well..

"Life is hard but love is harder and to control the emotions is a hardest thing.." she thought..

"I just can't forget him and can't lose him at all but I can't and don't want to do something evil to get him.." she thought..

"Of course I don't hate May at all but appreciate that a girl with better abilities than May should be Drew's partner...this stupid irritating emotions of hurting myself with thinking about Drew Drew and Drew, I am just sick of it..what can I do if I don't get him..if he is not made for me then I just can't have him, if May has the fate to get him then she will and if she has not then she will not that's all, there is no guarantee that May will get Drew or not..it's unpredictable..love is unpredictable and life partner's name is unpredictable..we can't guaranteed ourselves that who will get who, which love will be turned into a marriage and which will not..we don't set our fate..only he sets, and he is unpredictable.. " Brianna turned around and saw the flash of moonlight on the window glass..."please kill me God to make me happier.." she growled.."I wanna be just killed to get rid of the pain of my broken hurt..sure I desired Drew but I am a human too..I am made of natural human organs..blood, flesh, soul, mind and the heart..the most **problematic organ**.." Brianna said out loud to herself as she closed her eyes..

Brianna's room was a little bit smaller than the dining room located beside her room..her room is filled with Drew and also May's photos.. Brianna cared about May's photo as well as Drew...

She pulled up the covers and sighed..

Times passed and Brianna lost herself in a deep sleep..

A glare of someone came from outside and it looked all over Brianna..

Brianna didn't listen the cracking noise of her room's doors.

Her bedroom doors suddenly opened by itself with a glowing white figure dazzling on it..

"Sleeping?"a voice whispered in her ears..

"MMmmmm" sleepy Brianna expressed..

"Sleep time's over.." the voice said louder as the room filled with some miraculous lights but the bedroom lights were not turned on..

Brianna is not a deep sleeper, she suddenly sensed the strange presence and sat up quickly as if someone gave her shock..

"Who's that?" she said out loud..

"God.." the voice replied...

"Is this a kind of sick joke? Just tell me who are you?" Brianna charged angrily..

"See for yourself.." the voice answered..

Brianna threw the covers and looked up, she saw a mysterious floating glowing figure leaning over her with its sparkling magical eyes..

"Wh...who..oooo are you?" Brianna asked, as she freaked out..

"Too freaky isn't it? I am here to help you with your problems.." God said..

"My problems!" Brianna said..

"Yes, my child, I want to know why are you willing to die and feeling so unhappy?" God asked her..

"I..I...well...umm.. I would prefer to say that I am failed in my love..h..he..he doesn't love me back." Brianna answered..

"Hmm..I see.. and..anything else..?" God asked..

"No, nothing else.. only this.." Brianna replied..

"Only this.." God said..

"Yes." She replied..

"You are such a fool.." God said..

"Hu..uhh..huh?" Brianna trembled as her eyes were already widened..

"some people are crying to get another life and you are crying to get yourself killed for only this..for only being unnoticed by a guy..you know, plenty of people had broken up with their fiancées but it doesn't mean that they are willing to get themselves killed because of the love fails them..the world is filled new hopes..what going to happen if he doesn't love you?..you are not going to be ruined? Just don't run behind love it will fly away, just stay and wait you will find something all yours.." God said, he saw Brianna with her head down..

"But I don't know why..my heart beats for his love..it hurts me to think that he will be not mine..am I so poor than May that I am nothing..I am not like those wicked one who fight like a villain to get their desired ones.. I honestly love him so much..I never had done something bad but in some rumours and magazines I am expressed as a witch in Drew's life..can't you do anything with that..I mean if May deserves Drew then why don't I?. the other me who can't stop telling me that I lost to May in love..and this bitterness..that hurts..I am not a puppet God, I am human, I can walk, I can cry, I can smile, I have the feelings of love too.." Brianna sobbed quietly..

"Lets turn the bitter into butter.." God smiled..

"What?" Brianna asked..

"I think you should feel another taste of life..I can make you free from that obsessive mind for Drew that hurting your emotion and making you depressed and sick.." God smiled..

"You will find love all around you Brianna..you will feel like a sunny and warm clean day..if you just skip the wall of bitterness away with the past..pull the present to you, feel the future" the voice said and put Brianna into sleep..

"I am going to give you something special..are you ready?" he asked.

Brianna's mind silenced..

"Are you ready?" the voice repeated..

"R..re..ready.." Brianna said sleepily..


	2. Chapter 2

Brianna woke up..it was noon..the burning sun was shinning at the sky..

"Oh my head.." Brianna said..

She was feeling heavy load in her head..she got down of her bed and walked to the mirror.

"What the...!" she screamed..

Her face and its expression were totally changed..

She was feeling that she could break down a whole building by her mind..she felt something new in her..

Then Brianna saw her dress on the bed.. she stared at it a few seconds and the object then was moved by itself and came to her hand..

"Whoaaa!" Brianna screamed..

"How can be that possible. I..I..I just used the psychic!" Brianna cried..

"Oh my gosh..oh my gosh.." Brianna's heart pounds after realizing that what she became..

Then Brianna look into the wall but her mind gave her the vision of what happening behind the wall.. she saw her mother through that wall, her mother was in the dinning room putting plates on table..

"Magnificent!" she spoke to herself..

"Brianna!" her mom called her to awake her for the breakfast, but Brianna was already awake..

"Coming!" she screamed..

Brianna came down with laughing and dancing.. she was excited but she promised herself that she will not let anybody know about her condition..

After breakfast she had been ordered to go to the market where she found herself in an unexpected situation..

Brianna saw a brunette haired girl, it was none other than May herself, Brianna's sixth sense suddenly informed her that Drew would be there too..

Brianna decided not to bother herself with getting into a fight with May again..

Brianna just crossed the path but her fate was not easy for her to get rid of the situation..Brianna suddenly collided with someone and as they two fell on the ground Brianna found Drew next to her..

Drew was surprised to see Brianna next to him, with whom he just collided...

"Brianna!" Drew murmured, but to his surprise Brianna just stood up and bowed to apologise then walked away calmly..

After Brianna just left Drew stood up..

"It's Drew!" a voice said..

"May you are here?" Drew asked..

"Guess what! I just arrived here.." May smiled..

"Did you just see Brianna around here?" Drew asked..

"No not yet..but why?" May asked..

"I saw her, we collided..and she just...she acted strange as if she didn't recognize me.." Drew said..

"Well I don't know about it..I didn't meet her yet..I just arrived.." May said..

"What are you doing here?" May asked..

"I was just passing the nearby town then came here to spend few days but not for contest at all.." Drew said..

"Well I came here to taste the beautiful cakes I heard before of them.." May said..

Drew smiled at her..

They were busy in talking and just failed to notice a big van just coming towards them..the break was not working of the van..

"MOOOOVE!" the driver screamed..

"What?" they both freaked out but it was too late to do something or to move..

"Ow noo" Drew screamed as May shouted..

Then suddenly when the van was about to hit them just stopped by an unseen force..

"Waaah..." the people whispered..

The driver was surprised to see the van had been stopped by itself.. he got down from the car..

"No breaks then how it stopped?" the driver thought..

"Are we alive?" May said with opening her eyes..

"Yes I guess so..it was so close.." Drew replied..

The people gathered the survivors and the van too..the driver came and apologised for the break system..

"It's ok I can understand.." May said..

"Yes it's not your fault.." Drew assured the driver..

They forgot the matter of the paranormal activity with the van that just stopped suddenly without break...

After a few moments later the busy people left the place and went to their works..

Just behind a nearby wall, There was standing Brianna quietly..the crowd didn't see her.. Brianna's glowing blue eyes turned back into normal when the running van just stopped..

"Thank God!" Brianna sighed and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Brianna walked back to home, something was cheering her up, she was feeling so good..

She returned home and handed her mother the bag..

"How was the day?" her mother asked.

"NICE." Brianna replied.

"well Brianna, I have to take my Mr. Mime to the pokemon center, he is ill..so I want you to stay in..I will be back soon alright.." her mom said and hugged her..

"Yes mom!" she said..

Drew and May was walking to the path..May was quite anxious that she didn't find cakes, because all the cakes were sold..

"Drew I am a little bit thirsty.." she turned face to Drew..

"Yeah it is summer..I am the thirsty too..lets get the water together." He replied back..

Just in twenty feet they saw a beautiful house build up in victorian style and there was a Magnolia Tree leaning over the front wall..

"So beautiful!" May admitted..

"But I want the water only.."Drew said as she came to the font door and pushed the doorbell..

They waited a while and then the door opened..it was Brianna standing in the door...

Brianna was shocked to see them..

"Brianna!" they both said.

"Yes! How can I help you.." she said.

"We are thirsty Brianna..we want some water.." May said.

"Sure!" she said as she requested them to get in..

Brianna was surprised to see that she didn't blush to see Drew..the feelings didn't come up like before..

Brianna let them have the water..

"Thank you" they both thanked her..

"It's okay.." she said.

"Brianna I didn't know that you have such beautiful house.." Drew admired..

Brianna was waiting for her blush but it didn't come again..

"What's happening? I am not blushing.." she thought, she was surprised totally with that new change..

"Brianna is everything ok?" Drew asked expecting for the answer..

"I'm well..it's okay" Brianna finally said..

"Brianna we were wondering about if here any pokemon center to live in for few days.." May asked.

"Yes right there, behind a noddle shop.." Brianna said..

"Wow noddles! Thanks..I will stay there for sure..and what about you Drew?" May asked..

"same!" Drew said..

"Drew and May are gonna stay in the same place.." Brianna thought..

"But why I am not burning inside for that? I should be jealous on May right now..but why the feelings are not coming..?" she thought..

"Hey Brianna" May said as Brianna snapped out of her thoughts..

"Thanks again for the water.." May said..

"Completely my pleasure.." Brianna replied..

May and Drew stood up and left the house..

"Wow! Brianna seems so nice.." May said merrily to Drew..

"Hmmm" Drew replied, he was thinking something.

"What's wrong Drew? Is everything alright.." May asked..

"Yes..I mean no..yeah..but.." Drew stopped..

"You seems to me so much tensed. What's wrong Drew?" May asked..

"May..I want to say..did you notice something strange with Brianna?" Drew asked.

"NO but why?" May asked.

"I mean, Brianna was just like..like she is not that Brianna we used to know.." Drew said.

"Well I don't think so" May admitted.

"I think so." Drew replied..

Drew's thoughts..

First time I am thinking about Brianna but I have no choice, I can't tell May that what have I just seen in Brianna..her eye colours were changing instantly.. her lips had grown pink and face was pale..she was not looking like a natural human..

With Brianna...

"What is happening? I have nothing..no feelings for Drew? Why? Where they gone. What just happened to me? Only in one night? " she thought..

"what you just did to me God?" she whispered..

"I just changed your form.." a voice spoke into her ears..

"What? What form?" she asked..

"You are no longer human now..you are supernatural psychic soul.." the voice said.


	4. Chapter 4

Brianna fell on her knees in depression..

"What? No human? Am I in afterlife now?" she asked.

"Yes..something like that.." the voice said and disappeared.

"How cum?" she thought..

"The life as human is all over!? That's why I am not feeling any emotions in me.." she said..

"Brianna!" her mother came home and called her..

"Yes mom!" she said.

"Is everything alright!?" her mom said and lifted Brianna..

"Why are you sitting like that..?" she asked her.

"Nothing mom..I want to..I just want to rest in my room.." Brianna's voice choked..

"I am dead now..a walking body" she said..

At evening Brianna visited in the amusement park...

She was in a deep depression.. the feelings of something what mind says that it should not happening but it is happening.. a body still contained to a soul but with no feelings and emotions..

Brianna sat on a bench tried to figure out what's going on..

She was not alive but living in her after life.. it was an wonder but not good for Brianna..

"Wow you are here again.." Brianna heard a voice then felt a hug..

She looked up and noticed May with a big lollipop.

"May!" she said.

"Yes..I am here..what are you doing here...you are here alone right.." she said.

Brianna lowered her face she couldn't help her to get rid of the strange feeling..

"Hey girl speak up" May said..

"Oh yeah..I am here alone.." Brianna smiled..

"Lets then get Drew..I saw him with the Roserade.." May said and before Brianna could protest she was dragged by May forcefully..

Drew was walking through the middle of the park, Roserade was beside him.

"Got you" a voice screamed as someone tightly held him..

Drew turned and saw Mackdoyle..

"Wha...I don't get it why you always reach the place where I am supposed to be..." Drew could not finish as he suddenly pulled inside a ticket counter..

The ticket counter was empty...

"Dad!" Drew screamed..

"don't do that with me.." Mackdoyle said back as Drew was trying to get rid of him..

"What you want?" Drew asked..

"Well son, since I had been impressed by your status of that revenge on me..I was really admiring you..can't stop thinking about you at all..You were amazing.." his dad said..

"Thank you now let me go.." Drew hissed and tried to move on but his dad held him tightly..

"I was following you everywhere and trying to get you...now finally I did..well I want a favour.." Mackdoyle said..

"What is that?" Drew asked..

"I want you as my legal heir.." Mackdoyle said..

"What heir? I can't be your heir..I don't want to do that.." Drew protested...

"Of course you can..You are my son..so legally you are my heir.." Mackdoyle said..

"But I don't want that..I will not be your heir at all..go and find someone else.." Drew said as he finally pushed him away and walked off with his Roserade..

"You want or not but I want.." his father smiled mischievously.

May and Brianna was coming together..

May was holding Brianna's hand but suddenly Brianna's psychic power showed a vision and Brianna stopped.

"What's wrong Brianna?" May asked..

"I..I am seeing something.." she said..

"What Brianna..what are you talking about?" May asked..

"Drew! Drew is in trouble..I see it..a man is behind him..stalking him..trying to get him...then failed..and now he is following Drew.." Brianna said and run away..

"Wait Brianna!" May screamed and ran with her.

Drew got out of the park and started walking to the pokemon center..

He was seeing his father following him..and before his father could do something or bother him again..Drew just ran away..

"Come on Roserade" Drew called back his Roserade..

He reached the center and entered it..

"Nurse Joy.." he rushed to her..

"What?" she said..

"I want to change my room and please don't give anyone that room number.." Drew said..

"Okay sir as you wish.." Nurse Joy said..

Drew's father was outside..

"Xatu come out" Drew's dad called his pokemon.

"I want you to go in and keep your eyes on where Drew is going to stay.." he said..

Xatu then teleport itself into the center and without being caught and noticed it watched Drew's room and came back..

"You got the location?" Mackdoyle asked the Xatu..

The Xatu nodded..

"Then you will lead me to his room at night." He said..

"Xatu!" Xatu agreed..

When Mackdoyle left Brianna and May came to the spot..

"What is it Brianna?" May asked.

"SHhhhh" Brianna said and rushed in.

"Ohh! Brianna Drew is in the amusement park now. I saw him there" May suggested.

"No May, he is not. he's here. In the pokemon center" Brianna said.

"What?" May said.

"Yes!" Brianna said.

"is it right nurse Joy?" May asked..

"Sorry .. Drew just told me not to tell anyone.." Nurse joy said.

"No need to, I can find out. He is in 36..the room in the corridor..the room has a balcony." Brianna said as she rushed upstairs..

"What...how did she know.." Nurse Joy said.

"Now I understand..Drew was right about Brianna.." May said to herself as she ran behind Brianna.


	5. Chapter 5

Brianna found the room with the number plate that showing 36..

"Here!" Brianna said as she knocked the door.

"Yes" Drew opened.

"Bri.." he said.

"Yes and I need to talk to you something important.

"What?" he asked.

"Brianna has some visions." May said as she climbed the final stair and came to them.

"You were right Drew..Brianna is changed..she is not behaving anything rude." May said.

"May can you please do this later..for now we have to save Drew." Brianna said.

"What you mean.." Drew asked.

"Tonight" Brianna said.

"Tonight!" May said.

"Yes..tonight someone will come for Drew.." Brianna said..

"I have seen it..a man, who wears dark suit..light blonde hair, blue eyes and handsome face.." Brianna said..

Drew was surprised to hear that definition from Brianna..

"that was my dad Brianna..but you never met him..how can you say about him so nicely? you never have seen his face at all.." Drew said..

"My psychic mind told me so.." Brianna said..

"Psychic mind..? what and how?" May asked.

"Sorry guys but I can not explain more than that.." Brianna said.

"It's okay.." Drew said.

"I think we must leave the place before your dad comes.." May said to Drew.

"He can come anywhere I go.." Drew said..

"Then what should we do.." May said..

"Guys I think we should not move anywhere..we can deal with him right here." Brianna said.

"Really? But how..he is coming tonight." May said.

"Let him come." Brianna said.

"Brianna can you tell me why his dad is after him?" May asked.

"Because his dad wants his son as his legal heir..he is probably thinking about his property and business that who will take care of them after him and Drew is his one and only son..he already offered him this..right Drew?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah..that's right..I was in the amusement park when he collided with me and asked me for this favour..but I denied him and left him.." Drew said.

"That's the point..he now wishes to get you forcefully..he wants you to except his offer.." Brianna said.

"Is he going to hurt Drew if Drew denies again.." May asked.

"Yes..Drew is his main plan now and he is desperate for it..he wants his son back.." Brianna said.

"Huh..his son back! I will never ever join him..and for his offer I am not willing to be his heir or son any of them.." Drew said annoyingly.

"Drew we can't fight him for this..we can only make him understand about your is so stubborn and wants to get you..we can just discuss the matter with him right?" May said.

"No May..only fight can help us..he is an angry selfish man and I know what he is." Drew said.

"Let him come first then we will see." Brianna said.

"May you are going to sleep here with Drew and I will be at the balcony.." Brianna said.

"ehhh. With Drew?" May asked.

"yes in his bed." Brianna said seriously.

"Okk..kkkay" May said with a cherry face.

"Brianna..and you?" Drew asked.

"Ow I will be at balcony.." Brianna said.

"Why? Why in balcony..don't you wanna get the share of this bed with me and May.." Drew said.

"Drew..I will be fine.." Brianna said.

"May deserves you more than me right.." Brianna said and walked off without waiting for an answer.

"What did she just say?" May asked.

"Do not know!" Drew said seeing Brianna walking calmly out of the room.

"It can't be Brianna. Not at all!" Drew said to himself..

Brianna walking down the stairs when suddenly she stopped by a flash of some future visions.. Brianna saw herself in that vision.. she was lying dead in Drew's arms and May was crying infront of her..

The vision suddenly flashed on then gone..

Brianna opened her eyes, she was breathing heavily..

"What? What was that? Am I going to die tonight.." she thought..

Brianna trembled and came down.. she headed to her house..

While taking a bath she saw the vision again..but this time..it was more clear than before.. she saw that she was really lying dead in Drew's arms and May was crying with screaming her name..

"What was that again..I am going to die.." Brianna's heart pounds faster and faster as she started to think about that..

Brianna was sitting on her bed.. she was sure of it that she was going to die.. she was going to die while saving Drew and May..That May, who got Drew and defeated Brianna in love..and that Drew, who didn't care or even notice about Brianna's real feelings, and just rejected her...but now Brianna knew that she was about to be killed while saving them, who were not good to her.. who were the reason of her pain..should Brianna go and save them or leave them to their own fates as a revenge of Brianna's hurtful mind which became vengeful to them..

"I can't." She covered her face..

"I can't..do it.." Brianna screamed to her vengeful feelings..

Brianna jumped out of her bed.. "no time for revenge, I am going to save them..that's all.." she said as she packed her bags for the sleepover with May and Drew, though she was not gonna sleep because she was actually going to guarding them.

Something was telling Brianna to leave May and Drew for the danger, to teach them a lesson..Drew didn't care for Brianna should Brianna care for him..

"Brianna? Where are you going?" her mom asked.

"I am going to sleep with my friend.." Brianna answered as she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Which friends..?" her mom asked.

"Heather!" Brianna lied..

"Brianna are you okay?" her mom asked.

"Yes mom.." she said as she went out..

"Please forgive me mom..I am not gonna come back again. It will hurt you but please forgive me..I will be all around you I promise.." Brianna said to herself..

Then she stopped suddenly..

"I had been told that I am no longer human..then why in the vision I saw myself dead..if I am not human how I can be died?" she thought.

"You are just going to die physically..so you can move on.." a voice said..

"And what is that.?" She asked..

"You will find out" the voice said and disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Brianna reached to the pokemon center..

It was quite dark for night..

"Hello Brianna!" May greeted.

"Hi May" Brianna said as she hugged May..

"Wow Brianna I can't believe you just hugged me..for the first time.." May said..

"Yes! For the first time and the last time.." Brianna said.

"What?" May asked.

"Nothing" Brianna murmured..

"Brianna.." Drew came and said.

"Thank you for coming..I was wondering about you..your..psychic power.." Drew said..

Brianna smiled..

May went on the top of the bed..

"Hey Brianna I think you should join us in bed.." May said..

"No thanks May I am fine.." Brianna said.

Brianna came to the balcony.. she saw the moonlight..

"Who knows that I am seeing the last moonlight of my light.." Brianna said to herself..

"Brianna?" Drew asked.

"Yes." Brianna said..

"I was underestimating you as a bad person but you are so nice human being." Drew said.

"I am not human...not anymore" Brianna said and walked away..

Drew stared at her in surprise.

Drew sat on the couch.. May looked at her..

"Drew!" May said.."Is something going to be so bad..you was telling me that your dad is not a nice person.." she added..

"Yes that's why I am tensed.." Drew said..

Brianna was standing by the side of the couch..

They all heard a little tapping noise on the window and then someone was teleported inside with a Xatu..

"A Xatu!" May said.

"Oh gosh it's him.." Brianna said..

"Right..I think he has come.." Drew said..

The man who was teleported in the room with help of the Xatu had been shocked to see his son with others..

"Did you already know that I would come?" he asked.

"Yes..we were waiting for you.." Drew said..

"We are here not to fight just to discuss.." Brianna said..

"What discussion?" Mackdoyle said.

"Discussion about Drew..just leave him alone.." May said..

"And who are you to tell me that?" Mackdoyle growled.

"Listen I don't wanna be your heir..so please just stop stalking me and troubling me.." Drew said..

"OH really son?" Mackdoyle hissed..

"You know I had planned about you something if you don't agree.." Mackdoyle smirked..

"What is that?" Drew asked..

Mackdoyle didn't reply just pointed a gun to Drew..

"NO Drew." May trembled..

Drew growled inside..

"I will kill everyone if you don't agree.." Mackdoyle threatened.

"Don't worry Drew..the gun is empty" Brianna said suddenly..

"what?" both May and Drew asked..

"Yes..it is an empty gun I see it through the psychic..this man is just threatening us.." Brianna said..

"What..how that girl knows that?" Mackdoyle said..

"I know it..I have read your mind that you only trying to threaten Drew...but your gun is actually not loaded.." Brianna said..

"Alright then!" Mackdoyle growled and took out a bullet..he filled it in the gun and then fired..

"Drewwwww" May screamed..

The bullet rushed to Drew..

Drew closed his eyes..

After a few seconds May and Drew both opened their eyes..

Mackdoyle was surprised..

They saw the bullet floating in the air..

"Your bullet can't touch Drew..when I am here.." Brianna said..

"Wow.. It's Brianna..and her psychic power that stopped the bullet.." May cried as she reached to Drew..

Brianna smashed up the bullet with her psychic power and smirked to Mackdoyle..

"Well then..this girl is the main problem.." Mackdoyle said as he filled another bullet in the gun and targeted Brianna, and before Brianna could do anything the bullet hit her badly. Brianna fell on the ground and didn't move..

"Brianna.." Drew and May both rushed to her..

"Brianna.." Drew held her in arms..

"Mr. Drew.. I..I just died as I saw.." Brianna said..

"You saw?" May asked.

"Yes..I had the vision that I am dead in Drew's arms.." Brianna said..

"Brianna..you already knew that you are going to die..then why you just came here.." Drew cried..

"To save you Mr. Drew..and Miss May...your future wife.." Brianna said as she breathed heavily and closed her eyes with a tear streaked down on her face..

"you did it to save us Brianna?" May asked Brianna but no words came out from Brianna's mouth..

"She is dead.." Drew said...

May silenced and then her tears broke out from her eyes..

"NO you can't..Bri.." May sobbed in pain..

Mackdoyle lowered his weapon as he found out that how his cruelty had ended someone's life..

"I am sorry.." he spoke out..

Mackdoyle then took out a phone and called the Officer Jenny to surrender himself..

May was crying loudly with calling Brianna's name while Drew motionlessly was holding Brianna's body..

"I love you too Brianna" Drew said as he too broke down into tears with his face on Brianna's..

The next day Mackdoyle was locked in jail for killing Brianna..

Brianna's mother was still in hospital couldn't get out from the mental shock that she had lost her daughter, her one and only daughter Brianna.

May and Drew visited at Brianna's funeral and with great respect they prayed for Brianna's afterlife.

That night Drew had a dream of Brianna..

"Mr. Drew I didn't want to die as a villain..I wanted to die as a hero..and I am happy that I did..I saw the future,, I knew that I am going to die but couldn't try to change it because future is unchangeable." Brianna said to him..

"Don't worry I will be all around you.." Brianna said before vanishing from Drew's dream..

Many years later when May and Drew married with each other and had a baby girl..it was the most beautiful day in their lives..

"Wow Drew..look the girl has red hair.." May said..

"Yes she has.." Drew said and held his daughter..

His daughter chuckled cutely..

"I promised you that I will be all around you Mr. Drew.." the baby girl said to herself and smiled as she had been welcomed by May and Drew in the newborn life..


End file.
